Never Seen
by Rogue21493
Summary: He never really noticed her till making a bet with Aaron. After learning she was nothing more then a bet to him, she falls deeper into her depression. She's ready to die. Will she succeed?Or will he save her?ReidOC rated for abuse,cutting,and more. on hol
1. Just Another Day

Fallen Angel

By: Rogue21493

Summary: He was the school's play boy. She was the loner. Different as night and day. He never really noticed her till making a bet with Aaron. After learning she was nothing more then a bet and a notch in his bed post to him, she falls deeper into her depression. With problems at home and now upset at being nothing to him, she's ready to die. Will she succeed? Or will he save her? ReidOC

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the movie. I only own Brandy.

A/N: I hope you guys like this! Enjoy!

**Just Another Day**

School has always been boring. At least that's how she saw it. She being Brandy Elizabeth Crawford. She was slumped over her seat in her last class of the day. The class being History. Boring was what described it.

"Now, the war was..." the teacher droned on.

But Brandy wasn't listening. She was doodling on a scrap piece of paper. To her, art and music were the best things in her life, except for her best friend.

"Miss.Crawford?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, sir?" Brandy asked, glancing up.

"Mind telling me why your not paying attention in class?"

Was it just Brandy or was the whole class looking at her?

"Tired sir." Brandy replied. It was half true anyway. She was tired of the class.

She heard a few snickers, but ignored them.

"Yes, well, try to listen anyway."

"Will do." Brandy rolled her eyes as soon as the teacher turned around. She went back to her doodle.

The bell then rung. The teacher gave them their assignment and they were on their way. Brandy ignored everyone around her. All of them were preps or close enough.

She was the only one who wasn't. She had dark brown hair, turning black like her mothers, chopped with red and blue highlights. Her dark brown eyes were guarded and hid all her emotions. She listened to rock, punk, heavy metal, while all the others listened to pop and rap.

Brandy sighed as she made her way outside. She started to pull out her keys out of her pocket when someone elbowed her as they walked by, knocking them out of her grasp.

"Watch it you emo bitch." came the voice of Kira someone who loved causing trouble for Brandy.

Brandy just rolled her eyes. She had promised her mother she wouldn't fight for a whole month. She leaned down and picked up her keys. She continued on her way to her car. It was her pride and joy.

She had bought it with the money she had saved up from working. And doing odd jobs. It was a '67 black mustang. With the white stripes down the middle, black leather seats (fake but still damn good) with the white stripes down them and wide insides. It could hold four maybe five people. It wasn't new and shiny like everyone else's but she loved it. It had a small then on the edge on the right side, by the tail light but she didn't care. The stearing wheel had red flames on it.

She glanced up when she heard a yell from near by. She saw the sons of Ipswich and their respective girlfriends.

There was Caleb Danvers, the leader. Black hair and brown chocolate eyes. His girlfriend was Sarah...damn Brandy couldn't remember it, seeing as she didn't care and she had only moved there in the beginning of the year. Sarah had blue eyes and blond hair.

Then there was Pogue Perry, the rebel. Longish brown hair, and hazel eyes. His girlfriend was Kate Turney. She had black hair and brown eyes.

Then there was Reid Garwin, the badass (Brandy snorted at that thought). He had blond hair and gray eyes. He was a playboy and never had a girl longer then a night or two.

Then there was the youngest of the group, Tyler Simms, the baby boy. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was shy and didn't have a girlfriend.

Brandy just rolled her eyes. She unlocked her car door and got in. She sat her messenger bag on the seat next to hers and closed her door. She took off her jacket and vest and threw them in the seat next to hers. She then started her car and pulled out. She drove along the roads to her house. It wasn't a home.

She pulled up to a two story old victoria style house. It was in okay condition. She walked up to the door with her jacket, vest and bag. She unlocked the door and went in.

"Mom? Dad?" She called, hoping for no answer. But as always she was unlucky in that matter.

"Where the hell have you been?" her father asked, in a yell. His speech was slurred, which assured Brandy that he had already started drinking. He father was away on business a lot, but when he wasn't he was home, drunk or drinking and making her and her mother's life's hell.

"School dad." Brandy said, sitting her keys on the table next to the door.

Her dad grumbled and stumbled into the kitchen.

Brandy sighed and went looking for her mother. She found her in the laundry room.

"Hey mom." she said, going and standing beside her as she folded.

"Hello sweetheart."

Harley Rose Crawford looked older then her years but still beautiful. Her black hair that hung to her middle back, and her brown eyes that sparkled, but had grown dim ever since Brandy's father had started to drink. But now they were getting more bright as if she was happier and knew a secret. Brandy loved her mom but loathed her dad. Her dad's full named was Charlie Gregory Crawford. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"How was school?" Harley asked, breaking into her daughter thoughts.

"Fine." Brandy answered.

"Any fights?"

"No."

"Good. Any homework?"

"Yea."

"Any trouble?"

"No."

"Any cute boys?"

"Mom!"

Harley chuckled. "Just asking sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I just wanted to stop by before I went off to work. I'll see you later."

"I'll save you some dinner."

"Thanks."

Brandy went and grabbed her jacket and vest and went up to her room. She got into her uniform for work, which was black pants and a red shirt. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and set off.

"Going to work. See you two later." Brandy called before going out to her car with her keys. She got in and drove to the coffee shop that she worked at.

Today was just another day in this hell hole. Another day that she had to survive. Another day that she was once again without anyone in the world.

A/N: This chapter sucks, but it'll get better I promise:D Review please!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!! **

**This is a warning! This story will contain abuse, maybe some cutting, suicide thoughts, and it may contain a few sex scenes BUT I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN! And the sex scenes will not be graphic unless other wise noted. Just letting you guys know!**


	2. Great Just Great

Fallen Angel  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only Brandy, Harley and Charlie

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter:D

**Great Just Great**

Brandy was sitting in her English class bored as fuck. She was tired, angry, hurting and bored. Bored cause the teacher was droning on and on about some poem. Angry cause Kira had made a stupid ass comment earlier and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Tired because he mom and dad had been up arguing so much during the weekend and she barely got any sleep. Hurting because her father had once again hit her.

She had covered up the hand print on her cheek, but it still stung like a bitch. Her upper arm had a bruise from her dad, where he had gripped it to tightly. Her side hurt from where her dad had pushed her into a table.

Brandy just wanted to go somewhere and die. Just die and never ever be bothered by anyone ever again.

"Okay time for partners." The teacher, Mrs.Rose said.

Brandy looked up. Shit. She didn't even know the assignment! Great, just fucking fantastic.

Brandy didn't listen to Mrs.Rose as she said the teams. She waited for her name.

"Miss.Crawford, your partner will be...Mr.Garwin."

Brandy just nodded but she wanted to ask, "WHY HIM?!" Reid was a asshole, a jerk, a cocky bastard and a all around jerk!

Brandy sighed. Great. Just Great.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

"Yes, thank you. I'll be sure to pick up the ticket soon. Thank you." Harley hung up the phone.

It wouldn't be long before she was away from this place. Away from Charlie and all his problems.

Harley felt a tiny prick of guilt at the idea of leaving her daughter behind, but it was just a tiny prick and it went away fast. She would be okay. She'd be going to college soon. She'd be okay.

Harley started to hum a small tune as she worked on folding the laundry.

A/N: Sorry this is so short but this is where I had to end it. Review please:D


	3. A Beating

Fallen Angel

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Brandy, Harley and Charlie are mine! MUAHAHAHAHA! LOL

A/N: ENJOY:D

**A Beating**

"So, you don't know what the project is?" Brandy asked Reid after class.

Reid shook his head, making his blond hair move. "No, I was actually asleep."

Brandy rolled her eyes. She was about to go ask the professor but Tyler came up to them then.

"Hey, man. What's the project?" Reid asked Tyler.

Tyler shook his head. "We're getting babies."

"What?!" Reid asked.

Brandy shook her head. "Fake babies?" she asked.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh great." Reid groaned.

Brandy rolled her eyes at Reid. She glanced at the paper in her hand. "What's this for then?"

"Letting the people who live at home with parents to let them know what's going on and also what to expect when we get the babies tomorrow." Tyler explained.

"Okay then. Later." Brandy said, shoving the paper in her bag and heading off to go to her next class.

"Hey, don't forget you have to sit next to your partner! You know, Reid!" Tyler yelled after her.

Brandy waved her hand in a dismissive manner as she walked to her next class.

"I'm going to fail." Reid groaned.

"Not if you work hard." Tyler said.

Reid just gave him a look. Reid Garwin not work hard? Ha! Reid Garwin always worked hard! Well, maybe not at school but he did at something!

Brandy was happy when class ended. Her father would be leaving the next morning which meant that he'd be to busy working on the finishing touches of his project and packing to bother her and her mother.

Brandy drove back to her house and went in quietly, hoping not to set her father off. She trailed up to her room.

Her room was like any other room but it was hers. Her escape from the real world.

The walls where like a chess board. Two black walls facing each other and two white walls facing each other, so it went, black, white, black and then white. Her bed was up against one wall (black). The walls held posters for bands/singers she liked. Nickelback, Green Day, Godsmack, Good Charlotte, Avril Lavigne, Drowning Pool, 3 Days Grace and others.

There was a desk in her room, a bed side table, a book case, a closet and all that normal bed room shit.

Brandy changed out of her school clothes and into a pair of loose fitting sweats, a tee shirt for Metallica and a black hoodie with a dark blue sun on it, with red flames swirling around it. She allowed her hair to fall into her face as she went downstairs for a drink.

She noticed a note from her mom on the counter.

_Brandy,_

_Had to go to store and check in at work. Should be home by 7. 7:30 at the latest. Please start supper by 5:30. Just start up the soup. I love you. Be good for your father dear. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Brandy rolled her eyes. Be good for that asshole? Yeah, she would be, but only cause she didn't want a ass whopping.

Brandy pulled out a bottle of Orange juice and started to drink it, shutting the fridge with her foot. She was fixing to go back to her room when her father stepped into the room.

The way his eyes blazed said everything she needed to know. He was pissed and was looking for something or some_one_ to hit.

Brandy stood there frozen with the top of her drink at her lips.

Charlie looked at his daughter and started toward her. He backhanded her, knocking the drink out of her hand.

Brandy's head snapped with the hit. She grabbed the counter for support.

Charlie grabbed her hair and pulled her up and made her look at him. "You fucking little bitch." he growled.

Brandy didn't say anything, in fear of being of hit.

Charlie didn't care if she talked or not. But he rather her be quiet just in case someone stopped by.

Charlie threw her down to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Brandy gasped.

Charlie kicked her hard in the chest and was happy to hear the crack of a rib of her ribs breaking. Hopefully more then one. He kicked her again and again for a whole minute, breaking more ribs. He then kicked her three times hard in the stomach.

Brandy held back cries of pain, as he kicked her. But she couldn't stop the tears running down her face.

Charlie yanked Brandy up by her hair and pushed her against the counter. He then punched her in the mouth. Brandy would of fallen but grabbed herself, wincing from the pain it caused in her chest.

Charlie grabbed Brandy's chin and made her look at him. "You fucking little whore." he growled. "Want to know why I'm so angry? Hmm?"

Brandy didn't say anything. Wrong move. Charlie punched her in the ribs, making her wince.

"Well, tell me you little slut!" Charlie ordered.

"I don't know, sir." Brandy gasped.

"It's because my fucking job is a bitch! It's because you are as useless as your mother!" Charlie said.

Brandy held back a gasp of pain from breathing.

Charlie punched her again in the mouth and then threw her to the ground. "Clean this up." he ordered, talking about the mess.

There was blood on the floor from Brandy bleeding from her now busted lip and there was orange juice from her drink.

Charlie gave her one kick to her legs and then her head before walking out of the room.

Brandy laid there for a second, trying to gather herself, but it was useless from the pain she felt. She pushed her self up, grabbed some paper towels and tried to clean up. By the time she was able to clean it all up and make sure there was no blood, it was 5:25.

She started the soup slowly and then went back up to her room, trying to ignore the pain. She stepped into the bathroom that was connected to her room and grabbed the bottle of Advil she kept there just in case. She grabbed four and swallowed them without any water. She went to her bed, crawled onto it and tried to lay in a way not to hurt her ribs.

A few hours later when her mom was home, she helped her wrap up her ribs, trying to lessen the pain. Harley gave her something to help her go to sleep. Brandy went to sleep after managing to eat a few bites of soup.

What she didn't know right then was that a bet was being made about her.

At Nicky's

Aaron glared at Reid as he grabbed the money. Reid had just beaten him...again.

Aaron was trying to come up with a idea of a way to get not only his money back but his pride. It then struck him. He was in Reid's Home Ec class and knew who his partner was.

Aaron smirked. It'd be funny to see Reid get turned down by a girl.

"What you smirking at Abbot?" Reid asked.

Aaron looked at Reid. "A idea if you will. Well, more like a bet."

"What kind?" Reid asked, suspiciously.

Aaron's smirk grew. "You have to get your Home Ec partner to sleep with you within the two weeks of the project."

Reid thought over the bet. Who'd wouldn't sleep with him? He nodded. "Alright. You got a bet Abbot. What's the wager?"

Aaron thought about it. "If you win, I'll say your better then me and that I'm a loser, in front of the whole school at the assembly at the end of the month. If I win, you do the same."

Reid nodded. There was no way he could lose. "Fine."

The two boys shook on it, before starting up another game.

A/N: Uh oh...this is gonna be trouble.


End file.
